


The Crown（下）

by bonito



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonito/pseuds/bonito





	The Crown（下）

绿谷出久身体紧绷，下意识地用手按住那在裙底下蠢蠢蠕动的爪子，羞愤地瞪了那正图谋不轨的君王：“马上就要去加冕了，你到底还想怎样？”

“废久，你脾气很差嘛。”金发的国王把身体更紧地贴近那蜷缩成一团的可怜王后，炽热的鼻息喷洒在那白嫩的脖颈处。看见被自己呼出的气打过的地方激出一层浅浅的红，爆豪胜己更加兴奋，直接一口咬了上去，尖锐的牙齿细细地研磨那一小块柔滑的颈肉，啃出深深浅浅的牙印。听见身下的王后呼吸开始有些不稳，湿暖的气息擦过他自己的耳侧，爆豪胜己觉得自己身下的那一大包被礼服勒得有些紧。

“停下，小胜……不可以再这样……”

“为什么。”爆豪胜己不顾那软糯的请求，只是自顾自地吮着那后颈，埋在裙中的手指也开始轻松地穿过绿谷出久的堵截，开始顺着大腿缓缓地向上摸去。因为指尖带茧，这样一路的擦过引发了一连串酥麻的电火花，激得那可怜的猎物频频打颤，大腿也无意识地开始夹紧。

手蛮狠地在那大腿根的软肉上一捏一抓，舌头狠狠碾过那张水润的薄唇，伺机潜入那醉人的口中，爆豪胜己身下的这具脆弱的身体，就如同一朵染露的花，“噗”地向那入侵者彻底地绽放。

“王后，内裤为什么湿了啊？”不怀好意的手指不紧不慢地绕着那已经被前列腺液沾湿的一小片布料打转，每一次都恰好按在铃口的位置，也每一次都恰好地让绿谷出久的喉咙里闷着一丝若有若无的呻吟。

“不要，我不要……在马车上，我们……还有……加冕……”连不成句的话语从那张红肿的唇中断断续续地伴着甜腻的呼吸敲在爆豪胜己的耳侧。望着因为情欲，眼里已经蓄满水汽的绿谷出久，爆豪胜己只是挑着眉头，手指开始下移，指甲缓缓地刮过，最后深入到臀缝之间。

“我们都结过婚了。”

“丈夫难道还不能小小地行使一下自己的权力么？”

“再说了……”食指的指节已经缓缓地沉入那湿热的穴道之中，绿谷出久的呼吸也变得愈发急促。羞耻与欲望交缠在一起，他渴望拥抱，渴望被眼前这个无上的君王狠狠揉入怀中，直至碎裂，但他记得自己是巨蟹国的王子，而不是被人用手指操着都能流水的下贱妓女。

他必须忍受一切——为了母国与自己的尊严。

“你明明看上去，很享受。”

理智的弦绷断了。

手臂环上那个人的脖颈，艳红的舌头没羞没臊地吐出，渴望被那个人低头衔住。热气氤氲，绿发被汗水打湿，白嫩的大腿彻底敞开，紧紧地缠住那正探索着花园曲径人的腰肢。

马车开始在平坦的路面上颠簸起来，马蹄“嘚嘚”地把王后一声比一声紧的娇吟统统盖过。驾车人扬弃油光亮丽而粗硕的鞭子，狠狠抽打在马紧实滚圆的屁股上，发出一阵长长的嘶鸣与更快地奔跑。车的玻璃门上已经被水雾染成一片朦胧的灰白，一只玉手猛地浮现在雾面之中，纤细的手指上，那枚最近才戴上的婚戒，此时正闪烁着夺目的光芒。

一如最后他即将戴上的王冠。

一如此时他们两个精疲力竭之人眼前的白光。

马车终于停了。侍从礼貌地敲了敲，随即门被猛地推开，爆豪胜己满头是汗地牵着明显已经虚脱而不得不依靠在君王身上的绿谷出久，缓缓地踏在了地面上。

最后的仪式即将到来。他将彻底成为笼中之鸟，瓶中之花，失去自由，失去尊严，被白羊国的暴君如同给狗戴项圈一般地在头上安上那一定纯金的沉重王冠。

但绿谷出久已经不在乎了。

他既然吞得下那满腔的白浊，也就必然得吞得下作为俘虏的苦楚。

俘虏就俘虏吧，至少他已心甘情愿地向欲望屈服。


End file.
